


Hawkmoth's Twisted Trophies

by XanMar001



Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Tattoos, Trophies, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: Hawkmoth has a secret way of marking his former akumas.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Lila Rossi, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076696
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Hawkmoth's Twisted Trophies

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt by Calcria_Mars:   
> Hawkmoth keeping trophies from all the akumas he has made. But how/when did he get them? And where is he keeping them... and who finds them?

It started as a sick sadistic joke for Hawkmoth's secret satisfaction and his victims psychological pain, also adding a kind of kinky coupling of his champions to himself that for a while at least only he and they knew about. At the end of each akumatization, he planted a permanent yet perfunctory prompt, an unconscious order they would fulfill on their own that would mark them forever as his property. Immediately upon falling asleep after abdicating their akuma, the hosts would hoist themselves hence from their homes and have a telltale tattoo, an abstraction of their Akuma's appearance, placed in a most private of plots and before they regained consciousness, forward a photograph of their still bleeding brand to a burner account he kept close at hand.

Ivan was sore shuffling to school after resuming the stony shape of Stoneheart for a second session, his nethers still burning from where the needle had left a pair of round rugged rocks, a blood red boulder joining the bunch after heroes' day. Chloe's clit was a black button with red spots after her sordid stint as Antibug, her whole shaved snatch surrounded by stinging bees after all her times as Queen wasp and Miracle Queen. Rose had a trio of pink perfume pumps all misting her maidenly bits and loved the powerfully pink patterns her partner started sporting around her own pink, a doleful dollface decorating her derriere symbolizing her sentimonster servant. 

D'Argencourt proudly wore a swarthy of swashbuckling sabres over his natural sword and Mayor Bourgeois bore a brace if banners brazenly over his boner, though the heart eyed Janus between them broke his faux regal resplendence.

Poor Ramier was peppered from head to toe in pretty petite pigeons, a flock that flourished, filling up more of his flesh every day. 

One of his Hawkmoth's favorites was one he got to see face to face with on the daily. He made sure to kiss it better when Nathalie awoke the next morning, kisses that became longer, more lascivious, and lingered lower until they met her lips. She was soon joined by a second when Lila came of age and let Hawkmoth feed her flock of foxes from his fuckstick. 


End file.
